


Unashamed

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: The talking and pointing got louder the further he walked down Diagon Alley, rising from soft background noise to a roar over just a few steps. The owner of ‘Parchment palace’, normally out here to greet him every morning, broom in hand was now stood on the other side of the shut glass front door, eyes narrowed and mouth frowning. Harry couldn’t help but sneer.





	Unashamed

divitiasdraconis **asked:** One word **drabble request: Unashamed (I was going for “no regrets” but I couldn’t find a single word synonym for it so** this’ll **have to do)**

**Thank you for the word! Sorry this took so long and sorry if it is a bit soppy aha** xxxx

 

The talking and pointing got louder the further he walked down Diagon Alley, rising from soft background noise to a roar over just a few steps. The owner of ‘Parchment palace’, normally out here to greet him every morning, broom in hand was now stood on the other side of the shut glass front door, eyes narrowed and mouth frowning. Harry couldn’t help but sneer.

Fuck them, fuck them all, he thought as he glared two shouting wizards out of his way. He was sure Reeter Skeeter was around somewhere basking in glee watching the wizarding public turn on him after her front page exposes on outing his relationship.

Harry was unashamed of dating Draco, and he wasn’t about to let bigots get in the way of his day.

With his head held high and a smile plastered on his face, he carried on down the cobbled street, past the bank and towards the little coffee shop that was tucked into a small alleyway where Draco was waiting for him. He could see his bright blonde head standing at the front door through the crowd, a look of horror on his beautiful features.

Harry didn’t look away from him, even when bystanders blocked his path and called him names, he didn’t look away from where Draco was standing. He wanted that look gone. So he carried on walking, never once engaging those around him. They were not worth his time, Draco was. He wasn’t going to be made late.

The crowd grew thicker as wizards and witches alike came out of the shops to see what the ruckus was, the street becoming tightly packed and claustrophobic. Harry felt his breath come quicker and quicker as people pressed in around him, shouting and pointing, and he lost sight of Draco.

He was eye to eye with a middle-aged wizard who had spittle flying out of his mouth.

“-fucking disgrace, this is the saviour of the wizarding world? A fucking-” Harry missed the end of the man’s sentence as a hand clasped tightly around his upper arm and dragged him through what felt like dozens of people.

Finally, he could breathe again as they broke through the crowd, cold air hitting him. He looked up into dazzling grey eyes.

“You okay?” Draco looked furious and Harry felt a swelling a something hot in his chest.

“I am now”

Draco smiled at him “Good” and took his hand. “Wanna skip lunch?”

“Sure”

The noise and people were gone, replaced by the familiar and comforting sensation of Draco disappointing them.

When they landed in front of Draco’s flat Harry smiled apologetically “sorry, I forgot the wine”

Draco laughed loudly and pulled his keys out of his pea coat pocket “good thing I’m a lush then, isn’t it Potter”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a Drarry drabble for it!


End file.
